The Hammer and the Nail
"The Hammer and the Nail" is the eight of the official Green Lantern: The Animated Series spin-off comic series. It was released on November 14, 2012. Solicitation *Aya’s experiment has knocked the Interceptor offline! *Hal Jordan is stranded on a hostile planet – and his power ring is running low on energy! *Will the change last long enough to help the Hammer Tribe defeat the Lizardriders? Tagline: Hal joins the Hammer Tribe! Sypnosis .]] In the Interceptor, Kilowog suggests that Hal should recharge his Power Ring, but Hal replies that he wouldn't have to do anything for a while. While Aya tries to access the singularity to tap into the subspace link to connect their power battery that with the power battery on Oa , that would accelerate the repairs on the Interceptor. Aya suggests that Hal should leave for a while to not to interfere with the experiment, Hal decides to get some food on a planet they just passed. .]] When he arrives on the planet, he witnesses a blue-skinned alien holding a scroll escaping from some aliens riding on large lizards. Hal descends on the ground and takes care of the chasers. The alien that Jordan helped twisted her ankle and Hal helps by making a cane from a tree, the alien introduces herserlf to be Mk'Abee and tells him that her father: Mt'Athias and the Lizardriders held her parents and most of her tribe as prisoners and asks help from Hal, which Hal agrees to. Meanwhile in the Interceptor, the team's experiment fails. Hal and Mk'Abee arrive at their tribe, where she tells that her tribe lost the will to fight. J'Dah then approaches them and Mk'Abee introduced him to Hal, J'Dah is overjoyed about the Green Lantern's appearance. Mk'Abee then explained the scroll she is holding that the Lizardriders will celebrate their anniversary in eight days with a trial of her parents and anyone who supported them. Hal decided to help them and contacted Kilowog asking for help, but Kilowog explained that the singularity is jamming their link to Oa and that the batteries aren't working, even Razer's, and that the singularity would fix itself in eight days. After that Kilowog asks Jordan to fly back to the ship, but Jordan stays and shuts off his Power Ring and asks Mk'Abee for some fabric. Later that day, Hal is sowing a new costume and disables his Power Ring except its simultaneous language and basic life support. After he finished sowing, he shows his new costume to Mk'Abee, who, with a tear of joy, says he reminds her of her father. Day 2, Mk'Abee explains that her father and his best soldiers used hammerpults to get over the walls of the Lizardriders and that was the last time they saw them. The prisoner wrote letters to them if they left the Lizardriders alone they wouldn't be harmed. She continues that last week she overheard that they wouldn't have to worry about the "the old rulers" and took the scroll from them. Hal explains that he had an idea to get inside the foretress, even though his Power Ring is low on energy. Day 3, Hal tries to convince Mk'Abee to try another approach than to go for a frontal assault, which Mt'Athias tried twice, but failed. After Mk'Abee was convinced she asks what to do, with Hal explaining that they need a lot of wood and fabric. Day 4, the Hammer tribe are busy constructing under Jordan's command. Day 5, Aya tells Razer and Kilowog that the singularity willd fix in three days. While Kilowog and Razer are eating latkes, that Kilowog prepared that he got the receipt from Hal, who ate it for the Chanuka holiday. Aya found a file of a chanukah story that included a candle that lit for eight days with one day worth of fuel, which Aya tells them it defies logic. Kilowog then says that Hal specialized in defying logic. Day 6, Hal uses the fabric that the Hammer Tribe created as a flying suit for a test flight. Hal runs from a mountain and successfully flies through the sky with Mk'Abee and J'Dah watching amazed. Day 7, the Hammer Tribe trains hard, receiving minor injury from the training. Hal explained that they don't have much time left, which made Mk'Abee worried. Hal convince her not to worry and explains that when the ring hits zero that that he can't understand them and can't breath their air. Day 8, Hal and the rest of the Hammer Tribe stands ready for battle. They fly through the sky and successfully sneak into the forestress and created a suprise attack. The gates of the foretress opens, Mk'Abee and J'Dah reunite with their parents. However everything seems good until Jordan's ring went to zero. Shortly after Kilowog comes to the rescue and recharges Hal's ring. Hal woke up and asked if Mk'Abee tribe's alright. Which Mk'Abee replies that they are fine, J'Dah then shows Hal his costume which he saved it for him, but Jordan changes into his Green Lantern costume and uses his ring to make the uniform that J'Dah holds to fit him and gives it to him as a Chanuka present. Production Characters Series continuity Cultural references *Kilowog mentions that Hal once talked about Chanukah (or Hanukkah), when a candle once burned for eight days on a single day's fuel. Hal Jordan manages to keep his power ring charged for eight full days when it should have discharged at the end of Day 1. Also, the name M'Kabee would seem to be a possible reference to the "Maccabees," the ancient Hebrew/Jewish warriors who were involved with the original story of Hanukkah. Goofs Trivia *The entire story line takes place over the course of eight days. References External links * Green Lantern: The Animated Series Issue 8 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Real world